herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black (Twisted Metal)
Black is the anti-hero in Twisted Metal (1995), and Twisted Metal: Black. ''He is (possibly) stolen by the Calypso from ''Twisted Metal: Head-On to kill the Calypso from the "Dark" universe. History Though not known yet, it is quite possible that Black from TM(1995) is the same one from Twisted Metal: Black. A creature created by Mr. Ash, it is powerful enough to destroy the world. If it is Black (the driver of the vehicle Manslaughter), then he was quite possibly stolen by Calypso to go to the TM:B universe (as stated in Twisted Metal: Head-On) and take out the other Calypso. Twisted Metal: Black In this game, the vehicle Manslaughter is driven by a man named Black. His face is completely covered (except for his eyes) by a thief mask with two zippers (looking almost like a gimp mask), one going along the middle of the top of his head and the other across his mouth. There is no information regarding his story, nor any connection with the other contestants. Story Black is on a mission for another person to locate and murder Calypso. However the person who sent him has never before been seen and it is never revealed why exactly he is carrying out this mission. According to the original Twisted Metal created in the year 1995, in TM:B the entire storyline is darker, and is referred to as an "alternate universe," in comparison to the other Twisted Metal games. As stated, it is because it is all in Needles Kane's head. But there is even more to TM:B. Black, the driver of Manslaughter, made an appearance in TM(1995), Darkside's driver Mr. Ash's "lost" ending. In that ending he wants his demon "black" back, which makes one believe Mr. Ash is Satan. When he gets Black back, Calypso gets very upset. This is because Black is sent on a mission to kill a darker, more evil Calypso in the "Black" universe. Trivia * Mr. Ash wanted to take back what's his; a demon named Black. Mr. Ash was the one who created Black. * The bomb that brings down Calypso's hideout in Black's ending is, apart from the "loving" note Calypso adds to it, almost identical to the one that John Doe's doomsday gang planted in the medical research plant. Whether this is a simple design choice or implication that Calypso was behind the plot is left up to the player to decide. * The bomb in Black's ending at first did not have the same design as John Doe's bomb. In the unused cutscene that Sony previewed, Black's story is narrated not by the character himself but by Black's creator. His name is not revealed, but he can possibly be Mr. Ash. He quotes: "At first, I thought it was over. All of my dreams dashed...ruined! My family's death still unavenged!" But, for a reason still unknown, that element was removed in the final debut version of Twisted Metal: Black. * He is also on the Villains Wiki. Gallery Black.jpg|Black in Twisted Metal (1995). TM_Lost_Manslaughter.png|Black in Twisted Metal: Lost. BlackTM.jpg|The rise of Black. twisted_metal__black___black_by_coleiosis-dah5qhy.png|Black's game file. twisted_metal__black___movie_poster_13_by_coleiosis-dah601e.png|Black's card. twisted_metal__black___manslaughter_by_coleiosis-dah5rtu.png|Manslaughter. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Grey Zone